Non patent literature 1 discloses a blower device for air-conditioning, in which water flows downward along a groove defined in a flange surface of a casing that supports a motor, to prevent the motor from receiving the water. The water guided by the groove is drained outside from the lower end part of the flange surface which forms a vertical plane.